Quiddich And a Demon: A Year at Hogwarts
by Binks Drake
Summary: A group of four exchange students have arrived at hogwarts. But one is really not what they seem. This is the story of Ravenclaw and the one student who changed Hogwarts forever. . .


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter but I do own some characters in this story but not Harry or Joe Rowling's Other various characters yadda yadda yadda. . .

  
  


Chapter 1

The Singing Hat.

As always the journey from platform nine and three quarters on the Hogwarts express was fun. And he had a new friend. On the train he had met Terry Boot a Ravenclaw the same age as he was. "I don't think I have ever had a class with a Ravenclaw before. They separted and went to there own house tables ready for the yearly opening feast. Through the great hall doors they good hear Professor McGonnagal saying.

" In a moment you'll enter through these doors. And you will be sorted into your houses. When I call your name you will sit on the stool and put on the hat," Ron and Harry looked at each other remembering there own sorting.

The first years walked into the great hall and Mcgonnagal unrolled her parchment. "Boot, John" Boot, John sat on the stool and put on the hat. He became a Ravenclaw very quickly but just as "Dandoor, Alyse" was about to be sorted Harry heard his name. Professor Dumbledore had called Harry to the staff table. Harry stared at the person who usually sits in filtchs seat. He recognized his cheerful face And his ruddy robes.

"Mr. Potter I believe you remember Professor Lupin" Lupin smiled and pinted toward a door. Harry had only been through that door once but It was last year. It was the door to a small room where they had found out what the Triwizerd tournament was last year. Lupin followed him into the door. Inside the room which had grown since Harry had last seen it, was the Quiddich team. 

"Professor Lupin?" Fred Weasly began.

"I'm not a Professor Fred," Lupin said. "I have taken Filtchs palce as Caretaker he is very Ill and later he is going on a long holiday later this year,"

"So," A person whom Harry didn't recognize sat across the room. " What the exciting news?" 

"First everyone we found a new Keeper for Gryfendor. This is Joe Rowkow a forth year exchange student from Wales. And I still have two more announcements for you. Professor Mcgonnagal has decided on a captain for the Griffendor team seeing as Oliver is gone. She has handed it off to Angelina Johnson," Angelina had a look of both pure happiness and terror on her face. She couldn't speak. " And last I have an even more important announcement. Every year in San Antonio Texes That's in America, has a huge world Quidditch compatition for schools every where. Two years ago the went to a game of Quidditch. They said the Griffendor and Ravenclaw's team Qualified!" The team stared at them as the Raven claw team burst in with somewaht of the same look on there face. 

One of them said "Mcgonnagal want everyone in the hall for a very important announcement," He staggard out of the room and sat back down at the table. They walked into the hall and there were three people standing on the stage.

"We are running an exchange student program this year. WE have four exchange students! We have pre sorted them. Joe Rowkow, Fouth year, wales, Griffender! Eunice Lu, seventh year, China, Hufflepuff! Kurt Wagner, fifth year, Slytherin. And finally John Skiweo fifth year, America, Ravenclaw! They each sat down at their own tables. John sat next to Terry Boot and Mandy Bucklehurst. "Hello," John sat at the table and look at Terry.

Terry boot a fifth year boy on the new Ravenclaw Quidditch team. He was very thin and looked to be very athletic. They had met when they were told about the Quidditch thing in America. They both talked about things they had in common until the food appeared as it did every year on top of the plates and everyone got down to eating right away. As always the feast was delicious! Mashed potatos, Turkey, Beef, Fruit and anything else yoiu could pssibly think of. When the food vanished and everyone was ready for dessert professor Flitwick got up and addressed the class.

"We have the new prefect list available!" He squeaked. "If and when we call your name come up for your bag! 5th years! Abbot, Hannah!" she screethed and ran to professor Flitwick. "Boot, Terry" Terrys eyes widened and he nearly flew. "Granger, Hermione!" She was very unsurprised and strolled up to Flitwick and took the badge. At this Malfoy sniggered loudly and much to his dismay was told off by Mcgonnagal. "Pansey Parkensen! Turpin, Lisa! Zabini, Blaise!" as Flitwick began to call out 6th year prefects The 5th years began to talk again.

"I don't beleave it I'm a prefect!" Terry screamed and his wand flew out of his pocket as he fell over and started to emit blue and green flowers. Terry reached down to grab his wand and tripped over Blaise's foot. He accidently threw his wand and it the suspected cause when purple and pink hearts started to fall from the ceiling and a first year student was suddenly bald. He finnally retrived his wand but found his now dessert-filled plate covered in flowers, hearts, and for a some reason small white mice witch were now crawling out of his chocolate frogs. He pulled out his wands and tried to correct it but then all the mice turned into toads and his dessert and Johns were turned into a weird purple goo that smell something of pine.

"Everyone!" Professer sinestra ran into the room. Theirs a demon upstairs Get to your dorms imeadiatly!

Authors note: That was the shortest chapter but serious writters block is in effect so the next chapters will be longer I promise. Oh and just for those people who hate me I never spell cheack any thing because my computers spell cheak is psycho so don't yell at me please!


End file.
